


Missing

by alianora



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e - Ikemen Paradise | Hana-Kimi (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Written in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: Ficlet. Prompt: something Mizuki and Nataksu, regardless of the fact Mizuki is with Sano.





	

"Forever in my heart," Mizuki said softly to herself. She traced her fingers over the fading words she had written on her old skylight at Osaka. Her small figure looked slumped and tired, days of sleeplessness showing under her eyes.

Nakatsu watched her, his head tilted to one side. He was worried, and Nakatsu did not like being worried. He also did not like standing in a puddle of water, so he took off his raincoat and then bounded up to the loft beside Mizuki.

"He's fine, he's fine!" Nakatsu said brightly. "The bus probably took a wrong turn. And his phone is dead. And he isn't lying in a ditch somewhere!"

That was probably the wrong thing to say, as Mizuki's shoulders tightened and her hands covered her face.

Nakatsu hesitated, and snuck a look around. No one was looking. No one would mind if he..just..Nakatsu carefully put his arms around Mizuki and pulled her into his chest.

She buried her face and shook, and Nakatsu tried to remember not to enjoy the feeling of her slim body in his arms. Nakatsu tried not to feel guilty for the thrill through his chest as he held his missing best friend's girl.

END


End file.
